1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of fishing devices and lures, and in particular, to a fishing device which provides fish-attracting appearance and movements. More specifically, the present invention is related to various embodiments of a fishing device comprised of pliable sheeting material with one or more fish shaped decals adhered to the surface of the sheeting material and at least one line attachment providing means for attaching a fishing line or fishing leader to the sheeting material.
2. Description of the Background
Those individuals involved in fishing, whether as a sporting and recreational activity or as a commercial enterprise, are interested in attracting and catching fish with the greatest efficiency possible. Fishing devices, lures and baits have long been used as a means for increasing ones catch. This is typically accomplished by attracting fish to the bait or lure and encouraging the fish to take the bait or lure, along with an attached hook. Because such baits and lures attract fish with varying rates of success, anglers often spend considerable effort in attempting to determine which baits or lures will attract fish under certain types of conditions.
Over many years, anglers have tried a multitude of baits and lures varying nearly every aspect, including, shape, size, color and movement. Anglers have added scents, sounds and tastes to lures. They have created lures which skim the waters surface and those which dive to great depths. Despite these many variants, one fish attracting method which has seen little success is the use of a fish attracting device which mimics through appearance and movement, a school of fish comprised of the preferred prey of the species sought by the angler.
When certain fish locate a school of their preferred prey, the fish are attracted to the school by the opportunity to feed. However, not all fish are attracted to the same type of prey. For example, some fish are attracted to mullet, others to squid and still others to ballyhoo.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a fishing device which attracts fish by creating the appearance of individual fish or schools of fish which are the preferred prey of the fish sought by the angler. A further need will be seen for such a fishing device where the fishing device can be altered to mimic the prey of various species of fish.